totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ganime/Total Warfare Analysis - Rokko Chan
You can expect: *Captain America *Solar Boy Django *Kirbopher *Pit Here's the second episode of Ganime's Total Warfare Analysis. In this episode we analyze Rokko Chan from her eponymous game. What will be used *Rokko Chan *Possibly Rokko Chan 3D and Rokko Chan Dash What won't be used *other Fan games involving Rokko Chan Ever since Rokko Chan had been released she has gotten more and more popular giving her places in other fangames, however since they don't follow the canon of Rokko Chan like Super Mario Crossover they will not be included. You may also notice that I have Rokko Chan 3D and Dash up there, tat is for when those two games will be released. When they come out I will come back the this analysis and add anything new from those games History If you know the plot of Mega Man and Astro Boy this wont be too far off. In the year 20XX in Professor Thane's Lab he was seen creating a robot with human memories presumably after the Professor's daughter had died. As the young Robot or Cyborg awoke they saw on the television screen that Robots around the World have gone out of control for unknown reasons and a scientist known as Doctor Mad declared war to the world. Rokko Chan stated that she now had the power to stop the robots and Doctor Mad. Even though Professor Thane forbid the action Rokko Chan started to run off preparing to save the world. At that point it was up to Rokko Chan to defeat six of the most major robots causing harm and eventually Doctor Mad Total Warfare Info *Owns an arm cannon, however unlike Mega Man and Astro boy she cannot charge it, however she can shoot her energy blasts much faster that Mega Man and Astro Boy *Her Dash allows her to Dash forward at extreme speeds but just that; it doesn't damage opponents *Owns a Copying System that isn't as effective as Mega Man, Mega Man can copy abilities when he comes into contact with his opponents chip or as close as he can get, but Rokko Chan must defeat her opponent to copy the ability *She got the Ice Shield from Hockey Man giving her a Defensive Capability and a cold projectile *She got the Forest Whip from Forest Man *She got the Jet Missile from Jet Man that shoots out a Homing Missile, based on the distance it goes and the approximate heights of the characters the Jet Missile is going at an AMAZING! ..... 25.45 miles per hour(11.38 kph) *She got the Rolling Ring from Rolling Man that shoots out Bouncing Rings thatcan be fired as fast as her regular Arm Cannon *She got the Lightning Flash from Lightning Man that shoots out a giant bolt of electricity that is at minimum five Megawatts or about the same force as a modern high-powered electric locomotive *She got the Volcano Cannon from Volcano Man shoots a Small Ball of energy and once it hits anything gives off an explosion with a six-foot radius *Beetle Jet is basically the Rush Jet, it can go at the same speeds of the Jet Missile Feats Strength N/A Fighting Skills Capable of fighting against Doctor Mad and the vastly superior Robot Masters Destructive Capacity House to City Level: In the game some of the most basic enemies have been shown to be at least Room Level and Rokko has not only bee able to fight against those 'bots but also the Robot Masters who give off Highher amounts of Damage and Rokko can give off those same damage outputss Speed Peak Human Level: Can go almost as fast as the Jet Missiles Endurance House to City Level : ''See Destructive Capacity Intelligence Experience ''Extremely Low Experience: Besides her one adventure and two upcoming sequels, she has done next to nothing in terms of Experience Weaknesses *Like Mega Man can't endure extremely sharp to molecular spikes or lava *EXTREMELY Inexperienced Possible Opponents Sash Lilac Indie characters based off the Blue Blur and Blue Bomber? ..... Sounds like a treat to me Chances of Winning: Average (Could change once Rokko Chan 3D, Rokko Chan Dash and Freedom Planet 2 come out Freedom Planet 2 is is confirmed) Beck Indie counterparts to the Blue bomber and both loved by all. Chances of Winning: Low to Average Mega Man Volnutt Same connections as Beck bt replace With Official Counterpart to Indie counterpart. Chances of Winning: Low to Average Have any suggestions on who The Female Rock Man should fight? Leave a comment below! Category:Blog posts